


"Sidekicks! A-"

by DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Chaos, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Memes, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Guardians are good bros, Vines, and it's basically infinity war, but like, only the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO/pseuds/DOOOOWEEEOOOOOOO
Summary: The Decimination.With a single snap, Thanos fulfilled his one goal. To wipe out half of all living creatures.It was random, he had always said. Without prejudice, without discrimination. Everyone had equal chances of living or dying.Avengers: Endgame showed us the events that followed one half of the universe dying.But what if it had been the other half that died?





	"Sidekicks! A-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> So, I don't know how I got this idea, but now it's kinda stuck in my head and I have to get it out. I don't know how long this is gonna be, or how long it will take, but whatever. The first chapter is during Infinity War, the rest is more Endgame, although different. 
> 
> You'll see what I mean.

“What did you do?“

Silence.

“ _What did you do?_ ”

Thanos was gone. He left through a portal, the axe dropping to the ground. Leaving the God's question unanswered. But not for long. It was a matter of seconds.

The only thing breaking the silence was heavy breathing, still ragged from the fight.

“Where'd he go?” The Captain glanced around. Nothing. The silence was eerie, weighting down on his chest and forcing all air out. He pressed a hand to his stitching side, forcing oxygen in through his throat. It tasted metallic.

“Thor.”

He looked him in the eyes. One orange, one blue. He found nothing but dread, of what was to follow. What was it? They didn't know. But not for long. It was a matter of seconds.

“Where did he go?”

Silence.

 

“Steve?”

The Soldier called out for his best friend. He turned, fixing him with a question in his stare. Bucky looked back at him. Confused. Scared. But not for himself.

Steve looked down at his hands. Ash. Bucky took a step towards his best friend. Steve did the same. Or he wanted to, at least. He fell to the ground, as his legs gave out under him. He didn't stay there. He was gone. All that was left was ash and dust.

Bucky dropped to his knees, eyeing the remains of his friend with shock and sorrow. He glanced up at Thor, hoping, begging for an explanation. But all he got was more ash, floating in a breeze. The God of thunder was gone, but that didn't keep the storm form growling in the distance.

They were not the only ones. It was happening all around. To the warriors of Wakanda just the same as to the creatures fighting against them. The silence was still heavy, despite the sudden commotion. People calling out to their friends. Jets dropping to the ground, leaving fire and rubble, but no corpses in-between. Just Ash.

“Up, general, up! This is no place to die!”

The Black Panther reached out, gripping Okoye's hand and pulling her up. She would do anything for her king, for her nation. Obey any order. But not this time. She dissolved before her king could pull her to her feet.

“I am Groot?”

The raccoon looked at his paws, looking for an answer to give to the teenager. He didn't find one. “Oh no. No, no, _no_ , Groot -” The tree watched as Rocket's ashes were scattered by the wind. Helpless, leaning on the dead wood, he watched as his Dad left him for the first time in forever.

More people disappeared. Natasha Romanoff, as she came to a halt next to Barnes, clutching her side. Bruce Banner, leaving the Hulkbuster limp on the ground, nothing but dust remaining to control it. James Rhodes, as he went to help Sam up from the ground.

Wanda Maximoff was disappointed, leaning over her Lover's dead body and waiting for a salvation that never came.

 

Of course, Wakanda was not the only place that had lost. It was the whole universe.

On Titan, the dead, destroyed planet, everyone was still dealing with the aftermath of their battle. They helped each other up, standing together at the bottom of what might have once been a set of stairs, dreadfully waiting for something, anything to happen. But not for long. It was a matter of seconds.

“Something is happening.”

From her place under Quill's arm, Mantis could only watch as dust started to form in the breeze around Nebula. Everyone turned to face the blue woman. The cyborg was watching her fingers. Her organic hand was already gone.

“He did it.”

It was nothing more than a whisper, carried away by the wind, just like herself. The dust slowly wandered up her arm, corroded her legs. But she felt no panic. It was over. Finally, it was all over, and she could rest.

Nebula looked up at her friends one last time, taking in their alarmed expressions with a small, content smile. It was her first one in years.

She was gone, and silence followed. Terrified silence, filled with fear and shock.

They looked at one another. Strange furrowed his brow, waiting. Nothing happened. Then -

“Kid?”

Peter looked at his mentor. There was a silent apology screaming at him from Tony's eyes, as he held his left arm close to his chest. It was numb.

“You're alright.”

The teenager frantically shook his head, stumbling up to Tony and clutching his arms around the hero, as if he feared he would disappear. Because, well. That was exactly what he feared.

“No, no, no, Mr Stark, Sir, please, don't go, don't go -”

Tony fell back, and Peter with him. The kid was shaking, wrapped tightly around the man, his face buried in his chest, right next to the reactor. It was still glowing. Tony hugged him back. It wouldn't last for long.

Tony was gone, and Peter's head hit the cold stone underneath. Ashes where clinging to his face. He didn't care. He had lost his third father.

“I'm sorry.”

 

Bucky had moved away from where his best friend should be lying. He was a soldier. He was trained to stay calm while his friends died on the battlefield. It was hard.

He crouched down next to Wanda. She was laying across Vision's chest, hair covering her face. Her silent sobbing was the only thing showing that she was alive. She wished she wasn't.

Bucky looked at the dead android, dropping back in a sitting position. What had once been a vibrant red was now a dull gray. His eyes were white and empty, and a hole gaped in his forehead where the yellow jewel used to be.

“What is this?”

Sam had run up next to Bucky. His wings were broken, hanging uselessly from the backpack.

“What the hell is happening?”

Silence.

“Oh, God.”

 

Across the universe, Thanos, the man responsible for all the death and destruction, was limping up to a bench on his porch.

He had just arrived. The house had been built centuries ago, a silent promise to himself. He looked over the field, watching the sunrise over a thankful universe.

A soft breeze was grazing the planet's surface, ruffling up grass and crops alike. The wind made the scarecrow creak faintly, roamed over the wooden floor of the porch and took the Mad Titan away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes, please let me know! If you have any specific wishes or questions or whatever, let me know too!


End file.
